


About Maeve

by Nevan



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: Maeve Wiley doesn't like cheese and it has nothing to do with Irish mythology!





	About Maeve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [О Мэйв](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484749) by [Nevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan). 



> I try again. Please point out the errors.  
> Thanks for reading!

Maeve has bracelets on her wrists, rings on her fingers, chains and pendants on her neck, and tricolour hair. It seems like she wears a metal and the cold glitter, it seems — you can't touch her.

Jackson in her house is something of an testing: proof that she can invite someone and not get burned with shame.

He doesn't really catch how scared Maeve is or how impulsive this decision is. Like kissing Otis. Maeve is trying to smooth this incident with something close in force.

For example, to invite Jackson, to try to explain to him why she feels like she is unsuitable. This can't be called a leap of faith or what it's usually compared to trust in a relationship, it's just a test that doesn't have the wrong or the right result. Because Maeve really almost do not care how Jackson will react. She doesn't have feelings for him that hurt her, if they disappear.

But Jackson expresses warmth, and it envelops Maeve, and she even thinks it's not stupid to be his girlfriend. She could relate to it with the same irony with which she corrects incorrect inscriptions in an abandoned toilet.

But Maeve's self-irony isn't enough to avoid stupid situations. The same Jackson — very poorly perceiving non-positive response and waiting for she wears exactly a dress is a stupid situation.

Maeve thinks she knows enough about the abusive relationship (parents and father leaving) to not enter into any at all - but here she is!

She says herself that humor is designed for survival, not to make life easier, and else says it's the education of brother. Blaming the family is a common practice, even for qualified therapists, isn't it?

She needs a certain space to breathe, and Jackson is actively stuffed into it, he decided that she would become his Nica and give him courage and ability to choose. Maeve's sick of it, but she has almost bookish moral and she can't help but try to help.

In the end, Jackson "leaves" for her brother (discovering the freedom of disobedience and even doesn't tell her that she is beautiful in dress!) and it is funny. He buys an opportunity to make she'll like, not wanting to make an effort to figure out everything yourself, or incapable for this. And he just absorb her tastes, he recognizes their as reference standards. Maeve is not a pity that this ends.

She should needs to dramatically wring her hands, smoke a lot and be like a recovering addict. But there is no this - Otis is near, he speaks to her, listens to her, conducts therapy. Maeve is not on the verge of the abyss, her rent is paid regularly, after a relationship with Jackson even school idiots often silent.

When Maeve signs up for therapy, she says, "we'll see what we can come up with." As if they are inseparable and unconditional, these "we".

Maeve can kill with her eyes, she really looks creepy when she's angry. She has not straight posture, but has fucking great legs. She looks at Otis when she talks to him, and when she doesn't, she looks too.

Maeve wants once she has Zen in the eyes and the soft tones of clothing, and she thinks that Otis can help her in this. More precisely, she gives him this ability. She trusts him, she listens to him.

He has all the chances to become a favorite of one seven thousand planet, he is talented, he helps people (only with words) at a level that Maeve is not available.

Words for Maeve is alpha and omega, currency exchange, air. The fewer words she has for person, the less important person is.

But Otis looks, and Maeve says.  
She doesn't know why.  
It's warm, it feels like safety, it feels like peace. Maeve hardly feels so earlier. And maybe that's why she can't express this. Maybe because she doesn't express, he can't understand.

Otis says, " we're wrong."

Impossible, simply impossible, it is foolish to associate dreams with the man. But the warm and light slowly moving away, and Maeve can't stop them. It's just a shock (Maeve doesn't remove Otis ' jumper from under the pillow, and it's creepy), it's just another person.

Otis ' words are warm too. And Ola is soft and in striped t-shirt. She doesn't growl at the world like Maeve does, and the ring's in her other nostril.

She wants to dramatically wring hands.

If Maeve had been the author, she would have arranged a Grand reunion in the last Chapter. Because this is what the reader hope for — the knowledge that everything will be fine, despite the shoals. But Maeve's life is not a prerequisite for a happy ending — she bites her nails, hunches, smokes, and her brother says phrases from modern series with incest.

Maeve doesn't think she's taking the same place in Otis ' head that he's taking in hers.

Otis asks for help with demisexuality research, as the current client is a guy in love with a friend. Maeve imagines attraction, which measures the level of irony (similar to all sorts of things with the power of the punch), and the ceremonial presentation of the Grand Prix unforgettable Maeve Wylie. And still come at the appointed six o'clock.

Maeve doesn't quite understand why she's here, because Otis did all the previous research on his own. Otis opens the door, she looks him in the face and she likes it. She was pleased to see how his expression changed. How he raises his eyebrows. She doesn't focus on his lips. It's a small problem because he stands opposite and his lips are at eye level.

But Jean is smart and charming (she distracts just-in-time) and crazy precisely in the extent to likes. And it seems that she can answer a question that you can not ask someone else. Because Otis ' mother won't dig, she'll just answer. But she's a parent, not Otis's sister. The hierarchy of their relationship is somewhat blurred, and Maeve begins to think something that Jean remembers all of Otis ' friends, but doesn't remember who she sleeps with isn't exactly great.

Although Otis erased the boundaries of Maeve's touch — and he allows them always - and it is unhealthy, Maeve has no claims.

Maeve should have to touch him less, but her touches are so innocent, and the very construction of the phrase hints that she doesn't. Maeve thinks that if it had some right, she would make on Otis some marks. Though this thought occurs most likely because she feels no affiliation.

He doesn't need Maeve.  
She's got too much trouble for Otis to pay attention to.  
She pushed him too far.  
He does not understand what takes he place in her life.  
His piercing gaze should not be turned to the other side.

Maeve prefers short-term sexual relations. But for Otis she has a nuclear mixture of feelings and and she doesn't want just sex. He must be a terrible lover. Maybe there is some sense in the fact that he studied sex with an equally inexperienced person? Something that would allow him not to be embarrassed. Maeve would like to teach him sex. She'd be patient. Sooo patient.

Otis got under her ribs like that devil. Maeve wants to see the moles on his back, shoulders, wants to lead the line to the collar bone and stop, bite lip, smirk on his face. He wants to hear that he didn't date that girlfriend because it would be a dramatic romance that ended with the phrase "you're expecting someone else."

Otis offers sandwiches.

Maeve is afraid that they are like actors of some series with UST will be the years to look into each other's eyes and know that they will kiss, if not this, then in another season. But Maeve is not immortal, she wants to quickly close the Gestalt.

Just can't figure out how to approach it yet.

\- Maeve Wiley doesn't like cheese and it has nothing to do with Irish mythology! - says Maeve emphatically theatrically, and waving her hands, and almost falls off the bed, and Otis rushes to catch her, touches the forearm in a purely "Otis" manner, awkwardly shifts from foot to foot.

Maeve says she's fine.

Otis offers tea, calls her " intoxicating."

Now Maeve indignantly pounces on him, pushes him on the bed, says" I warned you, fool", presses his hands on both sides of his head and freezes.

Otis ' pupils dilated, he looks at her for a couple of seconds, doesn't know what to do or say, and blinks in proof of liveliness. Maeve's hanging over him. Maeve is trying to make it sound ominous:

— My birthday is the seventh of Januar.

Otis has a laugh that pulls the hand — Maeve confused. His usual facial expression mixed with something smug and prophetic.

\- When you almost kissed me in the Autumn I thought my brain had melted and I splashed it with a sudden movement.

\- Oh, I heard that.

Maeve laughs hoarsely.

\- I never thought I'd take the same place in your head as you do in mine, - Otis says.

The universe explodes with clap.

**Author's Note:**

> there was an explanation for the references, but let's play a game  
> find here three references-easter eggs (they are obvious, I just want to understand how) and send me a PM and I will fulfill your request for drabble for this fandom (first to find all three right)
> 
> tips:  
> two about Maeve, the two are connected with numbers. There are three at all (damn, I don't know how to explain, because there are probably more references, but I mean specific three)
> 
> finding reference is considered to quote and explanation in PM  
> do not think that everything is already all, maybe your application will like me and I will execute even if you are not the first 
> 
> o great Holy hamster, let me be clear and let this be a curious idea, not a throw in the void. hehe.
> 
> and still please write reviews


End file.
